


You’re Doing All These Things (Out Of Desperation)

by astorii



Series: Exes & Woes [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Author can’t write angst for schnitzel, F/M, Gen, KaiShin Exes AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: He thinks the worst part is the broken heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK or anything you might recognize.
> 
> And the title and summary are inspired by lyrics from _Six Degrees Of Separation_ by The Script.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi is desperate for answers.

Like the detective he is, Shinichi won’t stop looking until he finds an answer.

Perhaps it’s true that romance is a department in which he still has much to learn, but over the course of the two years he’s spent with Kaito, he’s getting there.

In his library, Shinichi sits at his father’s desk, taking on a pose not unlike the one his fictional hero is said to take when in the midst of some deep thinking, just as he is. Kaito’s words from their early morning exchange are still reeling in his head and recent memories preceding the event are surfacing in his foolish attempt to come up with reasons that their end must be some sort of cruel joke.

It’s been a few days since then and just two or three days shy of a full week since that call.

(“ _Oi, you need to take better care of yourself._ ”)

Maybe Kaito’s just being the decent human being he is, but why would he say such a thing when he’s about to end a two-year relationship over the phone? Maybe Shinichi’s reading too much into it, but Kaito must still care if he can say such things because he swears he heard an underlying sense of fondness beneath that exasperation.

(“ _Maybe we jumped into this too fast. Shinichi, I... let’s break up._ ”)

Two years is awfully late to claim such things, right? The detective swallows, wanting to find some sort of reason hidden in there. Jumped into what? Their relationship? People do it all the time, right? Or was it just deciding to start a same-sex relationship?

Shinichi bristles, looking visibly distressed. Their relationship did begin at the age of fourteen, which some may claim is quote-unquote too young to make such decisions. He knows LGBTQA+ citizens still have yet to reach full equality. Maybe Kaito is uncomfortable given that the detective’s fame grows larger and larger with every case.

(Truth be told, Shinichi isn’t gay. He liked Ran long before he met Kaito, but it was only after becoming closer to the other that he started developing feelings. Truth be told, Kaito isn’t gay, but he’s confirmed himself to be bisexual. Shinichi isn’t sure if the same label applies to him.)

And with his constant and steady rise to fame, it only gets harder trying to hide his private life from the nosy busybodies who have nothing better to do than hound a high schooler with questions. Sure, he loves the attention, but it’s frustrating when he just wants to have some time with his boyfriend.

( _Ex-boyfriend._ )

Maybe Kaito is jealous? Worried? Shinichi has a lot of fans—dominated mostly by a massive population of females. To hell with those fans. The detective doesn’t care for them as much as he should when he has (read: had) a boyfriend as loving and as perfect as Kaito.

No... Kaito knows how to talk about his feelings. He’s the one who pulled Shinichi’s head out of his arse the first time his ego had inflated. He’s the one who made sure Shinichi knows he won’t get jealous because of random fan girls waxing poetry for him in the form of love letters that end up in his mailbox.

Shinichi bites his lip. What if Kaito found someone else? For a while now, he’s been talking about two new students that his class had welcomed. Maybe one of them captured—

No. Shinichi remembers that the other had made a rather sound promise at the beginning of their relationship to stay faithful no matter what and the detective only returned the sentiment. Kaito had been the first to say _I love you_ and is always the last to say _Goodnight!_ when they’re texting during those late hours.

And earlier this month, Kaito had given him a special pair of white fabric gloves that apparently belonged to his father. The magician claimed that he remembered Shinichi mentioning that he needs to get a pair of gloves for when he runs into a crime scene and wants to avoid leaving any prints behind that would contaminate any evidence.

Although, the other had also given Shinichi specific instructions on how to wash them that the latter failed to follow, resulting in the gloves shrinking before he even got to use them a second time. Maybe Kaito felt like everything he says goes in one ear and out the other? Maybe Kaito thinks he’s never listening? Maybe Kaito feels like Shinichi is so ungrateful to have received such a mundane gift and decided to ruin it out of spite?

(Shinichi had actually been distracted upon learning that Kaito had painstakingly embroidered _K.S._ along the inner cuffing of both gloves just for him. And he’s never seen gloves with this design before!)

(He wishes that he could be a child again for the gloves are too small now and he wants to wear such a thoughtful gift for even a few more hours.)

Shinichi drops his face into his hands, fingers threading through his bangs. Why? Why did Kaito break up with him? Why now?

Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, he wonders for a moment if he should call Ran, but decides against it because she’s already done so much for him despite it not having been that long. His next thought is his parents because there is no way he’s going to rant to Sonoko of all people, but he’s certain that his mother will drag his father out of any business they might be doing to come coddle him and possibly even pay a visit to Kaito.

And he doesn’t wish his parents’ quiet anger on even the worst of criminals.

Maybe this is it, he thinks closing his eyes. Perhaps what he and Kaito had is just the product of curiosity and mistaken feelings.

(They were fourteen, after all, and many adults argue that fourteen is too young to be making quote-unquote life-changing decisions, correct?)

“This is it, then,” he murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here, Shinichi is trying to find reasons why Kaito would break up with him and simultaneously reasoning that those reasons are impossible.
> 
> Headcanon: Kaito only notices other people’s obnoxious attitudes so he picks up on Shinichi’s when the latter starts getting famous and nags him about it.
> 
> So, this fic takes place over the course of a few days to weeks up until Ran’s competition. The reason this is going to be a short period of time is because by the end of this, Shinichi is going to convince himself that he’s over Kaito.
> 
> (He really isn’t, but let the poor boy pretend.)
> 
> Anyway, so, Shinichi is OOC for plot purposes. I mean, this is an AU. Please, understand that he’s just been broken up with and the detective in him isn’t satisfied with the answers, but he’s also just so confused and he’s starting to wonder if he’s at fault for whatever happened because he doesn’t believe Kaito could ever do anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi is in a bit of denial.

“This can’t be it,” says he in a quiet murmur as he drags his hand down the side of his face.

Ten days after that call finds Shinichi sitting at his desk with a plethora of papers before him. He had gotten home from school just two hours ago and started on his homework just thirty minutes after returning. In that time frame, his brain had remained unfocused, prompting him to go back-and-forth between his classwork to no avail.

It’s so hard to focus when he keeps thinking _so hard about him and Kaito because_ —

(—he just doesn’t to admit to himself that they’re over.)

He slams his hands down on his desk and all of a sudden stands up, his arms shaking as he leans on the hard surface under his fists. Shinichi steels himself with a breath and holds himself straight as he fishes his phone from his pocket. Without wasting another second, he unlocks it and thumbs in his passcode, ignoring the texts from Ran, the spam emails, and a lone message from his mother.

Shinichi holds his phone in both hands, biting his lip as he combs through his short list of contacts and finds Kaito’s, which is still labeled as _Kaito <3_ despite how much Sonoko likes to say it should be changed to something akin to _Magician Bastard </3_.

(He laughs a bit inside because Kaito has been the one to change his contact name on Shinichi’s phone because apparently just Kaito had been less than satisfactory for boyfriends.)

(Boyfriends.)

( _Ex_ -boyfriends. Right. No. Not right—he’ll fix that! Won’t he?)

For a moment, he hesitates to do what he’s about to do because if Kaito is serious about not wanting to talk, then he’ll be violating the other’s wishes. And even if the magician doesn’t want to be together, he’ll still do anything for him. Surely, the other won’t mind because Kaito said he still loves him.

(Just not as he used to, _remember_?)

Shinichi breathes out and presses down on the contact, initiating a call before he can overthink this any further than he already has. He holds his phone to his ear, praying to whatever deities may exist that Kaito will answer him and tell him that it had all been a joke he had taken way too far or that Kaito will just answer him. Then, for a brief moment, he thinks that he’s at least made it to voicemail, but that automated voice says otherwise.

“ _The number you are trying to reach is_ —” Maybe... again? Then try his home phone? “ _The number you are trying to rea—The number you are tr—_ ”

Shutting off his phone, he drops back into his seat before ultimately draping his upper-body over his desk. Shinichi buries his face in the bend of his right arm, fixing his stare towards a photo he keeps on his desk; it’s of him and Kaito that his mother had taken of them when she was in town and in it, Kaito is holding up two peace signs and grinning as he settles for one.

(They look so happy. _Kaito_ looks so happy.)

He sighs, sitting up and striking the surface of his desk with his elbows as he holds his face in his hands. Shinichi swallows before rising, pushing his chair out and heading for his bedroom door. To himself, he thinks that a change of scenery is just what he needs. He crosses the hall and meets the stairs and begins his descent. And, just as he’s about to reach the bottom step, he notices the house phone sitting in its lonesome on the wooden console table in the hall where two expensive vases stand on either side.

Is it too much to hope that Kaito has forgotten to block his house phone?

If anyone asks, Shinichi did not run over or trip on the hallway runner in his haste to dial Kaito’s number. Even though the chances are slim, he wishes that he’ll at least get the answering machine or voicemail or literally _anything that means Kaito hasn’t completely blocked him out._

“ _The number you are—_ ”

With a frustrated shout, he slams the receiver down, glaring at the contraption as though it’s responsible for his and Kaito’s end.

And, honestly, he wishes it were because it’s a lot easier to blame a phone than it is to blame himself.

(And he could never blame Kaito because Kaito could never do anything wrong, right?)

“I just want to talk,” he says to no one, rubbing the heel of his palm against his left eye and then his right before tangling his fingers in his bangs. “I just want answers. Is that so wrong of me, Kaito?”

Without wasting a second more, he whirls around, marching straight for the only safe haven in this house: the library. Upon entry, he instinctively climbs up to the second level, locates the third bookcase from his right, kneels down to the second-to-last shelf, and takes the seventh book from the left.

Reading _The Sign Of The Four_ is always quite the experience no matter how many times he’s leafed through its pages. Perhaps, some light reading will do him some good and take his mind off of this whole ordeal. Then, he’ll try to finish his homework before retiring to bed. At this rate, he’ll have to skip dinner if he wants to get more than six hours of sleep, but it’s not as though he’s never skipped a meal before; he’ll make up for it by eating a larger breakfast than usual.

Shinichi makes his way back down and makes himself comfortable in his father’s chair so that he can enjoy reading his favorite book for the thousandth time. Oh, he’ll never get tired of rereading any work so long as it’s by his choice of author. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the world he created will always be near and dear to his heart.

(Just as Kaito is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I’m so sleepy. It’s a little past 2 a.m. and I start school on Tuesday. Wow. I am... I am so prepared for this. :)
> 
> Here’s another pathetic attempt at being angsty and shiz. I hope you like it and I hope I made someone suffer for even ten seconds. My favorite type of angst is the type where you feel physical pain from how much it hurts your heart.
> 
> I was going to say something, but I forget what. Anyway, Kaito is such an idiot. I wonder how long it’ll take for Shinichi to forgive him. ;)
> 
> Wait. Now I remember. The picture. Imagine [this](http://es.detective-conan.wikia.com/wiki/Ending_19:_Nemuru_Kimi_no_Yokogao_ni_Hohoemi_o) except Kaito in Shinichi’s place and Shinichi in Ran’s. The parallel is intentional.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi tells himself that he’ll do better.

He’ll do better.

Shinichi throws himself into any cases that the police extend to him and dives into his schoolwork with a vengeance. Maybe, if he does everything fast enough, he can master the art of effortless deduction like his father and tackle his schoolwork like the genius Kaito is. Maybe, if he can finish all of that faster, he’ll have more time for other activities, which means he can spend more time talking to Kaito.

(Except, he can’t talk to Kaito. Kaito won’t talk to him. And Shinichi’s been told again and again by Ran that he shouldn’t waste his time going over to Ekoda in the near future while he’s still distraught.)

(But he’s not distraught. Even if he were, he has good reason to be.)

Shinichi starts taking care of himself more by stopping with the late-night reading and doing his best to eat three meals a day. He tells himself that maybe Kaito will somehow come back if he stops drinking coffee as though it’s his lifeblood. Maybe it’s a little silly, but just give him this because he doesn’t know how else he can try to get Kaito back if Kaito won’t even return his calls.

“Oi, Deduction Freak, I don’t get why you haven’t marched over to Ekoda,” says Sonoko, pointing her fork at him accusingly, leering at him while lifting a plucked eyebrow. “Fight for your man. Where’s the stuck-up idiot we all know and hate?”

“So-Sonoko!” Ran shouts, gaping at the heiress. She looks to Shinichi. “If Kaito-kun’s blocked Shinichi, I think it’s safe to say that he won’t want to talk in person.” The girl sighs. “Yes, it’s a good idea to talk things out, but I think we should let things cool off first, right?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to go over there yourself and pound his sorry head into the ground.” Sonoko stuffs some rice into her mouth, chewing with more force than necessary and swallowing hard. “You,” says she, looking at Shinichi, “should be hopping on a train and kicking a soccer ball into his gut or something. He’s an idiot.” With a huff, she crosses her arms. “You do not just break up with someone over the phone without an explanation. That’s, like, taboo. An unspoken rule.”

Shinichi sinks down in his seat, wishing that she will have the graces to at least lower her voice. He can feel stares on the back of his head as he picks at the salad he had ordered. “Well, maybe I want to become better before I see him,” he utters, stabbing at a cherry tomato. “Kaito broke up with me for a reason and I may as well try to fix it before I speak with him.”

When the last syllable leaves his lips, he notices that the atmosphere has grown different and that the two girls sitting with him have gone quiet. Paying them no mind, he sticks his fork in his mouth and chews on the vegetable and proceeds to chase it down with some lemon water. As he sets his glass down, he notices both of his companions staring at him with odd expressions on their faces. Before he can even ask, Ran cuts in, asking him if he thinks that the impromptu break-up had been his fault.

He almost raises his brows. Why would she ask a question with such an obvious answer?

“For a detective, you’re really stupid,” interjects their lighter-haired friend in a drawl. “ _Obviously_ , if he breaks up with you out of the blue like he did, the problems lies with him and not you.” Sonoko shakes her head with a sigh of exasperation. “Truly, you understand nothing about romance; it’s a wonder how Kaito-kun even managed to woo you or why he even decided to date you in the first place.” She rolls her eyes before sipping on her soda. “To think, you and Ran could have been husband and wife by now.”

The other girl gives an indignant shriek, berating her friend and telling Sonoko that she shouldn’t say such things—and especially not at a time like this. Shinichi is already far too lost to listen in to Ran’s scoldings as he obsesses over the heiress’ words. He can’t deny that he has trouble with the whole romantic business.

Did Kaito break up with him because he isn’t romantic enough? Is he not good enough to be the magician’s boyfriend? Why couldn’t Shinichi be more romantic?

How does one go about being more charming? More fanciful? More sentimental or whatever is it Kaito must be looking for? Shinichi thought he had been getting better during his time with Kaito. At first, he had been a hopeless mess. Now, he’s just... he’s _just_ a mess, but not hopeless like before. Right?

Shinichi drums his fingers against the table as he drifts further and further away from reality. He also wonders if Sonoko may be right for once. Maybe the problem does lie with Kaito? Maybe it’s not him. Still, he can’t see that. The other is much better at talking than he is, so it’s only natural that Kaito would have come to him if there really were a problem. Kaito is all about finding solutions that work for the both of them and he’s always been that way. There’s no way that the magician would suddenly just change that.

“—chi? It’s not your fault,” Ran affirms, pulling him away from his reveries. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to see Kaito-kun to set everything straight, but I think you could both use this time to yourself to reflect on everything so that you’ll know what to say when the time comes.” She grabs his left hand and holds it in both of hers, earning an eye roll from Sonoko. “I promise you that you did nothing wrong. I’m sure Kaito-kun is going through something and feels that this decision had been for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It’s 1:44 am. I need to use the bathroom and I think I heard the sounds of something outside my door when everyone else is asleep. Nice.
> 
> (How stupid of me to be scared, but I genuinely feel that my house is haunted and I’ve been watching too many of Shane’s conspiracy theories and too much of the Unsolved Network.)
> 
> Anyway, look, Sonoko made an appearance. An odd friend, she is. On one hand, she feels bad, but she’s also not as close to Shinichi as she is with Ran. On the other hand, she thinks Ran and Shinichi should totally date.
> 
> (Neither of them want to go through with it given how they feel more like siblings.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi is (understandably) upset.

Kudō Shinichi is... well, he’s quite upset, really.

Why did Kaito break up with him? Why now? He’s asked himself this question at least a thousand times by now, but now he isn’t asking because he’s confused; he’s asking because he’s angry. Kaito could have broken things off when they first started, when they both had their doubts about a relationship of the romantic kind working between them because they were both young, teenaged boys living in Japan where same-sex relationships are still looked at somewhat oddly.

(Let’s be real, there must be nowhere in the world where no one will be put-off by LGBT+ relationships because the whole world will never be accepting of everyone.)

He still has their messages saved. Shinichi can’t bring himself to delete what must be years worth of friendship and two years of the best (and only) relationship he’s ever had. He still reads their messages, wasting so much time scrolling all the way to the very first awkward _Hello_ that had been a product of his mother telling him to befriend a dear mentor’s son and reading all the way to the last _I’d call but I’m not sure if you’re awake_ that had more or less begun this painful experience.

Every word, every _I love you_ from Kaito makes him red and resentful because obviously that isn’t how Kaito feels and that may never have been how Kaito felt.

(Everything felt so real though. Is he sure?)

Shinichi thinks that he shouldn’t have said that greeting. Shinichi thinks that he should have never met Kaito. Shinichi thinks that he should have just kept on liking Ran because Ran is sweet and beautiful and she’s a girl and they’re childhood friends so in some world it must have happened. Shinichi thinks that he should have said no to Kaito when Kaito first confessed, first asked him out in some sort of sappy and cliché moment that could have easily been pulled out of one of the many chick flicks that Ran and Sonoko enjoy watching every Valentine’s Day while lamenting about their statuses as single women.

(Really, there’s nothing that great about being in a relationship. It’s not like relationships are supposed to be full of dedication and effort and love and everything nice. Relationships are wastes of time because all good things must come to an end.)

He knows he’s being stupid. And childish. It’s been a few weeks. He knows he’s being stupid when scrolling through the texts for the millionth because his eyes keep honing in on those damned words Kaito spoke to him, those damned words that he’d send after spending moments wondering if it’s too mushy to add on a heart or if a smiley face is too weird or—

_Shinichi is just so angry! Why couldn’t—_

A word he should never repeat around a child spills from his lips as he realizes that his phone somehow went from his hand to the floor across the room. Shinichi stares. And stares. Then, he gets up, trudges over, bends down, and picks it up to inspect the damage. At first, he thinks it’s okay until he runs his fingers over the screen, noticing a crack that branches out. He winces, telling himself that he should have gotten a screen protector, but he had told himself at the time that he’s careful enough to not need one and that he won’t be on his phone often enough that he’ll have so many chances to ruin it.

It’s okay. He and Ran are finally going to replace her phone, which he had left in her hood by accident after the aquarium case. The last attempt had taken place just a week or two ago, which was almost a month after, and it ended up with the both of them accompanying Sonoko to her house where the three of them interrupted a meeting between her parents and a suspicious man and his wife. Today, he can get her phone replaced and fix his screen.

And that’s the plan until it isn’t.

“I could set you up with one of the latest models,” says the employee, speaking with Shinichi as Ran decided to go get some takeout for the both of them. “It’ll function smoother and it’ll be quicker to just get a new phone than to get the screen replaced.”

“Would it be cheaper?” asks Shinichi, hesitating. On one hand, he doesn’t use his phone often as he juggles his time between cases, reading, school, and soccer. On the other hand, he’d prefer to get this over with instead of having to wait and possibly even come back another day. Still, he doesn’t have that much money on him as his parents choose to keep him humbled by limiting his allowance and he still needs to buy Ran that sea cucumber phone strap. “How much would it cost?”

“Well, it’ll be a bit pricey, but we could set up a plan that works for you.” The employee scratches her head. “Or, we could just do a model better than yours, but not one of the newest ones. You came at a good time, I guess. The newest model for this company just came out so the other models have been reduced in price.” She shrugs. “Really, I’d just buy a new phone. It’s easier. Get a new number while you’re at it or something. I don’t know. Get more storage. Go wild.”

A new number, huh?

If he gets a new phone, he won’t have to delete Kaito’s messages. If he gets a new phone, maybe he can try texting Kaito via new number. If he gets a new phone, it’ll be like a fresh start because his phone had been a major player in his and Kaito’s relationship.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’d like a new phone.”

If he gets a new phone, he may stop looking at every painful _I love you._

(And don’t get him started on their pictures.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love screwing with the time line for your own convenience as a writer?
> 
> So, it’s been over a month since Kaito broke up with Shinichi. It’s been a week or two since Ran and Shinichi first went to replace her phone. Her tournament is just around the corner.
> 
> So, in here, Shinichi’s just looking back at his messages with Kaito. Now, he isn’t so sad. Deep down, he still is, but he’s hiding that behind his anger. Shinichi likes being able to understand, but sometimes, when he doesn’t, it makes him mad.
> 
> Soon, he’ll remember that some things he’ll never understand. Later, he’ll find out that sometimes it just takes a while to understand certain things.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be the actual final bit of this installment in the series. It’ll bring us to Tropical Land. Yay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi doesn’t think.

Shinichi wakes up with a heavy feeling on his chest.

For lack of better words, he jolts awake, eyes wide as though he’s been awake for hours. Tentatively, he sits up, looking around his room as though something in it roused him from his slumber. He eyes his digital clock, which winks at him with red numbers, telling him it’s 4:38 a.m.

Huh. Déjà-vu much?

He stares at it, eyes blinking and body unmoving. Then, he falls back, his back landing with a small bounce before he turns onto his side, sliding one hand under his pillow and resting the other on top. He sighs through his nose and his eyes fall shut.

The place between his eyebrows creases as he tries to force himself back into the state he had been in not even five minutes ago, but it’s all for naught as he finds himself opening his eyes and staring at darkness only seconds later. Shinichi realizes then that there’s almost no chance that he’ll be able to fall back asleep, which begs the question of what he’ll do until the time comes for him to actually be awake.

There’s a headache brewing like an oncoming storm in the back of his mind and he decides that there’s no point to falling asleep—at least for now. He rolls into his back, eyes half-lidded and trained on the ceiling where black shadows stretch across the surface. Shinichi sighs, shutting his eyes once more and drumming the pads of his fingers against his mattress.

For a moment, he wonders what he had been doing prior to falling asleep as he can’t recall actually climbing into bed. He remembers the tense celebratory dinner where he accompanied Ran, her parents, and Sonoko. He remembers Ran winning the tournament. He remembers...

He remembers leaving the tournament before she even won.

Yes. Yes, he feels bad about leaving, but Megure required his assistance and who was he to deny such a request? The thrill of solving a mystery and the feeling of actually being needed... _Shinichi loves it_. Still, the moment of pride disappears when he remembers how angry Ran had been that he had left in the middle of her match for a case.

Sure, yes, maybe he could have asked to come in later; however, the guests had to leave at some point and it’s not like he left just because he was bored or some reason equally as stupid, right? She had won—isn’t that the point? Why, Sonoko has been half convinced that she had been so angry that he had left that Ran all but pummeled her opponent.

So, in a way, she should be thanking him for leaving. Had he not, she may not have won.

And, in the end, the two of them are still going to Tropical Land later, so why should it matter? He’s still paying for her and he’s still taking her out for a day of fun. Then again, it was rather rude of him and he gave a pitiful excuse of an apology.

Shinichi hums for a brief second and turns on his side, half-burying his face in his pillow. A yawn threatens to escape his mouth and he doesn’t do anything to stop it. He closes his eyes, thinking about the day ahead of him.

Tropical Land.

It’s a place that promises smiles and memories. Perhaps if he were six again he’d enjoy the idea of going to such a place, but he’s sixteen and there are other things in life that are actually worth his time. Like mysteries. And books. His parents.

And Ran, his best friend since preschool.

He sighs into his pillow, eyes still closed. The headache has dulled to a minor throb that he can probably ignore if he tries hard enough. If he’s lucky, sleep is right around the corner because whatever energy he had woken up with has been trickling away, lost in the night. Shinichi wishes he could fall asleep before he starts thinking too much.

And sleep claims him not even a minute later.

He wakes up at 9:26 a.m., which gives him about two hours before Ran arrives so that they can have lunch together prior to their trip to Tropical Land.

Shinichi slips out of bed and ducks into the bathroom where he goes about his business and showers in twenty minutes. He returns to his room after he’s wrapped his lower half with a towel and pieces together an outfit fit for the cool temperatures that he’s sure to face if he steps outside. After changing, he decides that anything more than a cup of coffee is pointless as he’s going to be eating lunch soon enough.

In the meantime, he finds himself in his library and _The Sign Of Four_ finds its way into his hands. He settles himself into a chair and begins to read for what better way to pass the time than a book detailing a case of his favorite detective?

It’s peaceful mornings like this where his mind is much clearer than usual that he finds some bit of solace in. It makes him a little mad, he thinks, that he can’t always settle in his safe spot with a good book and a fresh cup of coffee. There’s seldom enough time for that in his busy life as a high school detective. Still, if mornings were always like this, he supposes they’ll lose value over time.

Somewhere between Page 1 and Page 119, his mind must’ve disappeared because Ran is now inside and she’s chastising him on not answering any of her calls or texts. Shinichi has the gall to look abashed as he sets his book down (—he’ll put it away later!—) and dashes up to his room where his phone sits on his nightstand.

Without wasting a second, he snatches the object, pulling it from its charger.

(He doesn’t realize that he hasn’t thought of Kaito today.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve last updated. My apologies for I’ve been trying to adjust to our new grading system and my APs. :p I haven’t had much inspiration so it was quite a struggle writing.
> 
> So, I call this chapter acceptance. I didn’t know how to write it, but I decided that I’d have him avoid thinking of Kaito.
> 
> He’s accepted the fact that they’re no longer together as it’s been a few weeks, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay. Sooner or later, he’s going to start thinking about them again and yeah. :3
> 
> And, yes, the beginning of this chapter was basically a copy of the first installment of this series. ;)
> 
> Next installment of the series should be the trip to Tropical Land!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and thank you ever so much for reading!


End file.
